


Fantasies (Drift)

by sixnumbers



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't ever touch me again." But Raleigh wanted to touch more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies (Drift)

“Don't ever touch me again.”

 

Stacker's words echoed in his brain. Could Mako hear it too, whenever they synched?

 

But he wanted to touch Stacker, feel his warm skin again, hear his voice. He would kill to bring him back.

 

Once in the showers, he saw Stacker, standing still in water that steamed with heat. He watched as the streams glistened down his back, admiring his physique, skin like mahogany.

 

Raleigh could imagine touching him, when he got back to his room. He closed his eyes and thrusted his hands to the thought of Stacker fucking him, legs over his strong shoulders, Raleigh's hands caressing his chest. His kiss tasted like mint gum and smoke, and Stacker nibbled his lips as they hungrily came together for each other. His mustache tickles him a bit.

 

He keeps fantasizing, stroking his cock over and over until he finally imagines Stacker coming deep in him, his groan reverberating in his own body, and he comes so hard he's positive someone heard his grunting. Raleigh is burning hot all over, sticky with his cum, and he closes his eyes again, imagining Stacker's pleased face, stroking his cheek, telling him he looked amazing.

 

He wondered if there was any way to keep those memories out of The Drift.


End file.
